El Dragón Malo
by Demonocracy
Summary: El rumbo de tu vida se puede definir fácilmente al responder a una simple pregunta: ¿Serás el bueno o el malo de la historia? [Fic para la actividad ¡Desde otros ojos! del foro El Feliz Grupo de Hambrientos]


**Akatsuki no Yona no me pertenece, es de Mizuho Kusanagi.**

* * *

 **Esta historia participa en la actividad _¡Desde otros ojos!_ del foro _El Feliz Grupo de Hambrientos_.**

* * *

 **~El Dragón Malo**

 **…**

El rumbo de tu vida se puede definir fácilmente al responder a una simple pregunta: ¿Serás el bueno o el malo de la historia?

Puedes elegir ser el bueno, sí, ¿A quién no le gusta ser querido y admirado por todos? Ser el compás moral del mundo, el que salva el día, al que recurren siempre, ese en quien confían.

Aquel para quien el sol brilla siempre, para el que las aves cantan y a quien los animales siguen por doquier.

Ese que es puro de mente y alma, quien a pesar de ser maltratado y repudiado siempre tiene amor y sólo amor para dar.

Pero, _¿Quién puede vivir así en realidad?_

Ese no era el estilo de Ao, y quizá no lo sería nunca.

Sus ideas eran mal del tipo: si te insultan, insúltalos de vuelta. Si te maltratan, hazles saber que puedes defenderte. Si quieren aprovecharse de tus poderes, deja que tu espada hable por ti.

Si se meten en tu camino, enséñales a no volver a cometer ese error.

Era sencillo: ¿Te llamaban monstruo? Tu deber era demostrarles lo monstruoso que podías ser.

Sin complicaciones. Sin malos entendidos. Sin problemas.

…al menos así había sido todo hasta que llegó _él._

El nuevo Seiryuu, con unos ojos de oro escondidos detrás de una máscara de madera que debía portar en todo momento.

Muy pequeño, demasiado indefenso, completamente inocente.

Y una señal inevitable de que la vida de Ao estaba por llegar a su fin.

¿Alguna vez alguien se había preocupado por la amenaza que Blanca Nieves representaba para la reina? Ella ya no era la más bella, su única cualidad se había perdido. Esa niña era la señal de su inevitable decadencia. Por supuesto que iba a querer deshacerse de ella.

En el caso de Ao era más grave, el pequeño había llegado para usurpar su lugar como Seiryuu y además de eso, a quitarle poco a poco la vida. ¿Podían culparlo si lo odiaba, siendo que él había elegido ser el malo de la historia?

Pero Ao no lo odiaba por ser quien anunciaba su muerte, no, había muchas otras razones.

Seiryuu había sido el hijo que Ao _–cual madrastra malvada–_ nunca deseó. Un bebé de quien nadie más se quiso hacer cargo porque todos le temían demasiado.

¿Por qué tenían que entregárselo a él? ¿No lo habían molestado ya lo suficiente?

Había sido un bebé tranquilo, sin chiste, que no lloraba ni reía como si ya supiera lo que la vida le deparaba. Lo cual había sido mejor para Ao, mientras más pronto se acostumbrara mejor.

Más eso cambió cuando creció. Le gustaba salir a la aldea cuando Ao se descuidaba para ver a los niños jugar, con la esperanza de que lo invitaran a jugar con ellos.

Pobre iluso, ellos nunca lo harían.

Al pequeño Seiryuu le dolía. Cuando le daban la espalda, cuando susurraban al verlo pasar, cuando se alejaban de su camino y le daban miradas de terror puro, clavaban espinas en su tierno corazón.

Siempre iban a temerle, ya fuera por su tenebrosa máscara de enormes pupilas o por lo que había detrás de ella.

Y el deber de Ao era mostrarle la realidad por más cruda que fuera, hacer que entrara en su cabeza aunque tuviera que ser a gritos. Nunca nadie los querría, nunca tendrían amigos.

Lo mejor para ellos era encerrarse en una torre muy alta y aprender a usar la espada para proteger ese poder que no habían pedido pero que les habían otorgado.

Luego Seiryuu crecería, nacería otro dragón azul y el ciclo se repetiría una y otra vez más sin cambio alguno.

¿Dónde había cabida para los amigos ahí?

El poder del dragón azul era lo que los niños veían en sus pesadillas, lo que los padres temían al ver la oscuridad acechando fuera de sus hogares.

 _Ellos_ eran el lobo feroz, esperando para atacar.

Y los aldeanos no tenían ningún cazador cerca.

Ao estaba conforme con su papel, era mejor que le temieran al punto de la parálisis a que se atrevieran a planear una forma de dañarlo.

Pero Seiryuu quería algo más. Quería ser amado, apreciado, quería proteger a la aldea que tanto los repudiaba para que algún día lo reconocieran.

Quería ser bueno.

Y aunque Ao detestara muchas cosas de Seiryuu _–que fuera demasiado llorón, pequeño y problemático–,_ no podía detestar su elección.

Ao era el malo de la historia, se lo repetía una y otra vez, pero le era imposible ser tan despiadado cuando miraba en el pequeño Seiryuu todo lo que él había sido hacía mucho tiempo: alguien cariñoso y optimista, alguien cálido.

Cuando todo se puso oscuro y lo único que Ao podía escuchar eran unos pequeños cascabeles, supo de corazón que a él le habría gustado tomar la misma decisión que el pequeño y valiente Seiryuu había tomado.

 **…**


End file.
